Map 10-1
Before Battle Dialogue Player: Madissy! Wake up! Quick! Maddisy: Huh... Player: We're not dead? How are we breathing underwater? Player: I don't know. Maybe we are dead. Maddisy: Look out behind you! After Battle Mausumi: Maddisy, we finally meet! Player: Huh? How are there 2 of you? Maddisy: There's another me? Mausumi: You've lost your memory Maddisy, You're one of the 4 envoys of the God of Prophecy, the wind spirit--Maddisy. Mausumi: When your power was lost, returning to Heaven restored your power. This is your proof. Mausumi: I'm one of the four elemental spirits as well, water -- Mausumi. You can breathe underwater because I've blessed you. I've been waiting here for you two. Maddisy: What? Me? The Wind Spirit? Player: ah... (whispers) I don't see it... Mausumi: The false sage has been defeated, but it's not the end yet. The Demon King is preparing to ride into battle. Mausumi: Us four elemental spirits need to be together, we need to wake up the God of Prophecy. They need to stop the Demon King or we're all doomed. Easy * Runes: Arctic Freeze - Lvl. 2, Permafrost - Lvl. 2, Clear Springs - Lvl. 2, Fire Forge - Lvl. 2 * Cards: Wyvern - Lvl. 8, Time Traveler - Lvl. 10, Captain Crook - Lvl. 8, Captain Crook - Lvl. 10, Time Traveler - Lvl. 8, Diastat - Lvl. 8, Diastat - Lvl. 10, Naiad - Lvl. 10, Naiad - Lvl. 8, Wyvern - Lvl. 10 * Explore Reward: Exp - 1880, Coins - 2320 * Win Reward: Exp - 1860, Coins - 2320 * Lose Reward: Exp - 90, Coins - 90 * Bonus Requirements: Victory * Bonus Reward: Royal Lion (3* Kingdom Card) Medium * Runes: Arctic Freeze - Lvl. 3, Permafrost - Lvl. 3, Clear Springs - Lvl. 3, Fire Forge - Lvl. 3 * Cards: Wyvern - Lvl. 8, Time Traveler - Lvl. 10, Captain Crook - Lvl. 10, Captain Crook - Lvl. 10, Time Traveler - Lvl. 8, Diastat - Lvl. 10, Diastat - Lvl. 10, Naiad - Lvl. 10, Naiad - Lvl. 8, Wyvern - Lvl. 10 * Explore Reward: Exp - 2350, Coins - 2900 * Win Reward: Exp - 2320, Coins - 2900 * Lose Reward: Exp - 90, Coins - 90 * Bonus Requirements: At least 5 Hell cards in the Deck. * Bonus Reward: None Hard * Runes: Arctic Freeze - Lvl. 4, Permafrost - Lvl. 4, Clear Springs - Lvl. 4, Fire Forge - Lvl. 4 * Cards: Wyvern - Lvl. 10, Time Traveler - Lvl. 10, Captain Crook - Lvl. 10, Captain Crook - Lvl. 10, Time Traveler - Lvl. 10, Diastat - Lvl. 10, Diastat - Lvl. 10, Naiad - Lvl. 10, Naiad - Lvl. 10, Wyvern - Lvl. 10 * Explore Reward: Exp - 2820, Coins - 3480 * Win Reward: Exp - 2780, Coins - 3480 * Lose Reward: Exp - 90, Coins - 90 * Bonus Requirements: At least 3 Three-star cards in the Deck * Bonus Reward: Captain Crook (3* Kingdom Card) Category:Maps Category:Map 10